Pikmin BC: Before Pikmin
Pikemin BC: Before Pikmin is a game developed for the Nintendo Neo-U (the succesor to the Wii U) and was releaesed the day before the new Star Fox game for Wii U came out. It wasdevloped by Max AWesome enterprises and published by Nintendo, but rumours state that maybe a mysterious third force was behidn the game... Story The stoyry is set after Pikmin 3, so the people already have the food they need (spoilers for those of you who haven't eaten lunch). however, all of the fruit found on earth gave them FOOD POISONING, so Olimar, viscount of the Alien Defence Core, takes it upon him and his army of Intergalactic federalists to go to Erath in search of a remedy. However, on the Planet they discover something kwite mystterious... Characters Olimar, Viscount of the Intergalactic Emporium This mysterious Alien Man's past has been shrouded in mysterious for what feels like the last hundred years, but he's only 14!!! He's super cool and wields the Alien Rifle, a mysterious sword like weapon of Japaneez descent. Trezbog, Co-Pilot of the Olifo Being Olamar's best friend, it makes sense for Trezbogg to become his co=captian, right? (sorry i'm still not used to writing these, pls dont flame) Trezbog has been an alien far longer than Olimar has, yet he's only the second in command. This doesnt mean he's any weaker tho, because unlike Olimar, Trezbog is the only won currently in existance that can wield the Alieno, a mysterious blade that give trezbog secret powers, even secret to the man who crafted the Alieno and even a secret to me. ( :P ) PikMAN, emporor of the New Earth Alias This character is my personnel fave, cause he's this super cute, handsome, teenage, and buff pikmin human hybrid with super moves. I dont wanna say too much more, because itll spoil the story, but just remember to look out for this signal, (**%), okay? Items * The PikBlam ** A super blaster that you can use. However, its primary use is for windshilled wipers * Heart of Olimar ** Gives Health * Trezbogg;s Furie ** This special move causes the alieno to become a spiky suit that Trezbog lives inside for a short time. he runs around super fast, taking out all of the foes he currently has * An extra Alien ** Summons a third caharacter into your party for the duration of the level. try not to lose him to the WilderMan, tee hee (**%) Game This game focuses on Olimar going thru time and coming upon a world where all life is lost, and he has to restore Pikmin to their former glory before they are wiped out PERMANEMNTLY... It all starts one day when Olimar and Trezbog go out for i nice Hawaiian vacation in the Olifo, Olimar's ship (Olimar plus UFO equals Olifo, duh). but they soon realize that Earth is where Hawaii usually is, so they would have to go there, but then they find out the its being haunted by GHOST ALIENS! What can they do? Oh, they'll go back in time and stop the ghosts at their baby core. However, they accidently get into a little spat, causing Olimar's elbow to bump into the wrong lever, and they go back in time to the Paleozoic Era, where Pikmin no longer exist. However, maybe a certain someone can help... Enemies * BigBugs ** Giant red organisms that will eat you whenever they get the chance. a common foe, but nothing that your Alien Rifle wont slice through * Orange BigBugs ** Orange variants of the BigBug...they look like fruit, but dooooont get folled, or you'll be powed! * BigFatLiars ** Blue variants of the BigBug. They'll take your homework and get arrested for it, so you shouldn't have to worry too much, man. Bosses * PikMAN I ** The first battle with PikMAN * PikMAN II ** The second battle with PikMAN * PikMAN III ** The battle with PikMAN's grandson * EvilBog ** Trezbog's shadow forme... what could the Alieno be trying to tell us??? * Olima's inner deemons. ** Olimar's selfdiscovery turns from serious into fun with this super cool bonus level Reviews "Hark, the way that these Pikmin move, reminds my of my grandma. 4/6" - The Whispering Winds (Wind #3) "This latest entry in the Pikmin franchise is probably the most ambitious thus far, and it sure tells a lot about the creators' willingness to take the game in such a new direction for the series. Will this turn out for the best? Maybe. But that's not my soup to cook." - Larry's Gamer Side "I mean dinos are cool but insectoid dinos, i dunnos, might be a little dumb." - Fred Flintstone "just pretend i'm writing this is a legitimate review or i'll blow this place to the ground" - the bigbadwolf Category:Pikmin Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pikmin (series)